


Misadventures in Metropolis

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reverse Frost, jail break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: ReverseFrost breaking out of the pipeline or any other prison!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misadventures in Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ReverseFrost breaking out of the pipeline or any other prison!

“H… how much… how much time do… do we have?” Caitlin asked Harrison as she tried to control her shivers and focus on the task at hand; it wasn’t too difficult for her to freeze the lock off but her temperature was dropping rapidly and the guards were due to change their shift any second now.

“Plenty of time, don’t worry about the guards. You’re going to be okay Cait, I’ll get us out of here once we’re free from this cell.” Harrison gently squeezed her shoulder for reassurance. This was nothing more than a case of them being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Getting arrested in Metropolis was never the plan and even though they were simply considered bystanders caught up in the ruckus of a fight, Harrison knew that 24 hours would be plenty of time for Barry to realize that he and Caitlin were temporarily incapacitated which was something they couldn’t afford. He had phased through his cell until he found Caitlin and seeing her still conscious made him sigh in relief; 60 seconds until the guards changed shift was all the time they had and as soon as Caitlin’s hands broke the lock, Harrison lifted her in his arms as he sped away from Metropolis Jail to a safe house where no one would think to look for them.


End file.
